1. Field of the Invention
Methods and devices consistent with the present invention relate to a display apparatus, and more particularly to a display apparatus such as a TV or a monitor, which provides a displayed image to a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recent trend toward a big screen TV makes it possible to watch an image reproduced from external image apparatuses, using a big screen.
Not only a mobile apparatus which has its own display but also a Personal Computer (PC) is included in the external image apparatuses. More users use the big screen on the TV to watch a movie or a picture in the PC or to do web surfing. According to the trend, TV performs not only a function of receiving a broadcast conventionally but also a function of a monitor in a PC. The era that only a monitor displays an image received from a PC is gone.
According to the trend that a TV performs a function as a monitor adding to the function of receiving a broadcast, the method for a user to use the two functions of a TV conveniently and harmoniously is required.